


Saint Patrick's Day - Station 19 Style

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Drinking Games, Multi, lots of banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: For the Station 19 Theme Week: Day 5 - FusionThe team celebrates St. Patrick's Day.





	Saint Patrick's Day - Station 19 Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [fandommatchmaker19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/gifts).



> I used St. Patrick's Day because it's a known drinking holiday. Obviously they're too comfortable with Lucas and Sullivan for it to be this year, so I'd say it's next year maybe. Or any year following that.

“Tell me again why we’re having a party tonight,” Dean said as he watched Jack stock more beer into their refrigerator. 

Jack stood up and told him, “It’s St. Patrick’s Day. You’re supposed to celebrate by drinking a lot.”

“Yeah, if you’re Irish,” Dean argued.

“You don’t have to be Irish to enjoy the holiday,” Ben joined in.

Dean faced him. “Why are you here so early, and without your wife?”

Ben shrugged. “She has to work, and I was bored. Besides, the others should be here soon.”

As if on cue, the door opened. Maya entered, followed by Andy and Ryan. They set bags on the counter as Maya announced, “I hope we brought enough food. Some of you eat like pigs when you drink.”

“That statement should say ‘we' not ‘you',” Ryan commented.

“Oh shut up, Ryan,” Maya responded while everyone else laughed. The door opened again, this time revealing Vic, Lucas, Travis, and Grant.

Dean asked, “Do you guys go everywhere together?”

Lucas chuckled and set a bag on the counter. “We arrived at the same time and walked out together. Believe it or not, but Vic and Travis can be separated.”

Vic slapped his arm. Travis rolled his eyes. Grant nodded his agreement. Dean shook his head and took the bottle of tequila Grant handed over. Maya chewed on a pretzel and asked, “Is Sullivan coming?”

“He said he is,” Lucas replied. He handed one of Dean’s margaritas to Vic and sipped one himself.

“Well, I came here to get drunk and have fun. He can join in when he decides to show up,” Maya stated. She pulled a package of disposable shot glasses from one of the bags she brought. “Who's up for some shot roulette?”

Almost every hand went up. Lucas’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. Ben said, “I haven’t played that game since college. I was never very good at it.”

“Oh, come on, Warren!” Vic responded as she moved toward where Maya was setting up the game. “It will be fun.”

“I don’t see you trying to convince your boyfriend to play,” Ben said back.

Vic glanced toward Lucas and shrugged. “He’s too old for games.”

“I’m older than he is,” Ben told her.

Lucas chuckled. Vic stared at Ben for several seconds before turning back to the game. She picked up the first cup and downed the contents. Then she grimaced. “What did you use, Maya?”

“Is that one not water?” Maya asked.

“If it was, I’m not playing this game,” Vic declared.

Jack piped up, “It’s filtered lake water. What did you expect?”

“You to buy decent water,” Vic answered. Andy picked up another cup and downed it.

She grimaced, too. “That is horrible!”

“See?” Vic said.

Dean told them, “If you don’t like it, you can drink somewhere else.”

“Or just have Sullivan bring some bottled water with him,” Travis suggested. 

Lucas pulled out his phone and called him. “Hey, Sully. Where are you?”

“I’m on my way. Had to finish something up first,” Sullivan answered. 

“Good. Bring some bottled water with you,” Lucas told him.

“Why would I do that? Did somebody decide not to drink?”

Vic, who was standing next to Lucas, shouted, “We need it for shot roulette! The water here is disgusting!”

Dean and Jack shared a look. Then they both downed a shot. Jack’s had water in it that he didn’t mind. Dean’s had vodka. He whooped and tossed the cup into the sink. Ryan drank a shot and cringed. Vic pointed at him and said, “You got water, didn’t you?”

Ryan shook his head and wiped his mouth. Andy answered for him, “He hates vodka. All he will let me tell you is that he tried it once in high school.”

“Oh, we can’t be friends if you don’t like vodka,” Vic told him.

“It’s more like vodka doesn’t like me,” Ryan replied.

“Am I sure I want to come?” Sullivan asked in Lucas’s ear.

Lucas stated, “Don’t make me order you to show up.”

The team exchanged glances. Sullivan just said, “You’re off duty, and I’m pretty sure you have a drink in your hand. I don’t think you’re in a place to be the boss right now.”

“Just get here,” Lucas responded. He hung up and drank half of his margarita. Everyone slowly turned their stares away from him.

Maya looked at the shots on the counter and said, “I vote we do another game while we wait for Sullivan to get here. I do not want to take a chance on that water.”

“It is not that bad, people!” Dean announced. Everyone who had tasted it, except Jack, glared at him.

“What about Never Have I Ever?” Andy suggested.

“That game is still around?” Lucas asked.

Ryan commented, “Andy and I used to play it all the time.”

“How did that work?” Ben asked. “Didn’t you grow up doing everything together?”

“Not everything,” Andy said, sliding a dark look at Ryan. He shrugged.

Maya pulled out more disposable glasses, one for everybody. Vic poured liquor into all of them, and they both handed them out. Then Vic said, “Okay, who wants to go first?”

“I will,” Dean said. “I have never dated a coworker.”

Vic, Lucas, Andy, Jack, Travis, and Ben all threw back their shots. Lucas pointed to Andy and Jack. “Don’t tell me you two dated.”

“It was a long time ago,” Andy replied quickly.

“Water under the bridge,” Jack added.

Maya lifted her cup. “Let’s see. I have never visited New York City.”

Dean, Vic, Lucas, and Andy all downed shots. Vic held out her cup for a refill and said, “At this rate I’m going to be passed out before Sullivan gets here.”

The door opened, and the captain walked in carrying a case of water. “Sorry I’m late. What have I missed?”

Jack took the water from him and said, “We switched to Never Have I Ever. So far Vic, Andy, and Ripley are losing.”

Sullivan accepted a cup from Maya and smirked. “This sounds interesting.”

Andy spoke up, “My turn. I have never been arrested.”

She looked at Ryan as she said it. He glared at her and tipped up his cup. Travis said, “How is it the only cop in this room is the only one who's been arrested?”

“Talk about irony,” Jack added.

Ryan told them, “I took after my dad for a while. Then I grew up, put it behind me, and joined the force."

“I want to know what you were arrested for,” Maya stated.

“Stealing cars,” Ryan admitted, his head lowered.

Andy chimed in, “Yeah, thankfully he didn’t get arrested for the credit card theft.”

“The what now?” Lucas asked.

Ryan glared at Andy again. “I stole my dad’s credit card. Once. And it was for Andy.”

She scrunched up her nose. “You didn’t have to mention that.”

“Sure I did,” Ryan said. “Besides, Jack and Grant already know the story.”

“Ooh, I want to know the story,” Maya commented.

“It’s really quite romantic,” Jack teased. 

“We were twelve!” Andy argued.

Grant responded, “And apparently already in love.”

Andy downed the drink in her hand and poured another. “Can we get back to the game?”

Reluctantly they did. They played for a while. Vic and Andy ended up losing. They were both falling over drunk by the time Sullivan announced he wanted to try shot roulette. This time they used the bottled water. Ryan didn’t let Andy participate because she was drunk enough the water would’ve made her sick. Vic smelled every one she picked up. If it didn’t smell like vodka she handed it to Lucas.

They continued playing the games until most of them were too drunk to stand. Andy lay passed out on the couch. Travis sat on the floor beside the couch, not quite asleep. Vic leaned heavily on Lucas, who leaned against the wall to keep them upright. Maya was the only one still drinking. Even Sullivan had caught up with everyone else and then cut himself off.

Vic mumbled, “I think the party's over. Are we all staying here?”

“No” Dean answered. “None of you are staying. We’ll call rides for all of you to go home to your own beds.”

“Come on, Dean,” Vic whined. “You have plenty of space.”

He shook his head. “Nope. Not going to happen.”

Vic sighed. “Ugh, fine! But I think it’s time for us to leave, then. I’m minutes away from sleep.”

Those not too drunk called ubers for everyone. Lucas and Vic held onto each other as they stumbled toward their car. Grant helped Travis get to the ride waiting for them. Ben rode with them since they were headed the same direction. Sullivan made it to a waiting ride on his own. Ryan scooped Andy up and called to Jack, “Can you give me a hand with Maya?”

Jack looked over to where Maya was swaying and trying to drink from her beer. Shaking his head, Jack walked over and took the bottle from her. He set it on the counter before picking her up and tossing her onto his shoulder. He warned her, “If you throw up on me, you do my chores for a month.”

They made it to the last waiting car without her vomiting. Ryan had already settled Andy into the back seat. He told Jack, “Just put her back there. I’ll ride up front.”

“Can you get them into the apartment okay?” Jack asked.

Ryan nodded. Jack shut the back door while Ryan climbed into the front seat. The car left, and Jack stumbled back to the houseboat. He found Dean standing in the middle of the living room.

“Go to bed, Miller. They’ll help us clean when they come pick up their cars tomorrow,” Jack told him.

“My house is destroyed,” Dean stated. “This is why I don’t invite people over. They just leave a mess everywhere and go home.”

Jack hesitated on the way to his room. “You kicked them out.”

Dean stared at him. “I still don’t like it.”

“Look at it this way,” Jack said. “All of this just means that we celebrated St. Patrick’s Day the right way.”

A smile appeared on Dean’s lips. “We definitely did that.”


End file.
